Misguided Angel
by Koinu-san
Summary: "This can't be happening!" An unsuspecting wish is granted for poor Kagome, leaving behind life changing results. Can she overcome the turn of events or will she be consumed by the beast within?
1. Chapter 1

She panted hard as she ran, bows already depleted to one. The beast behind her roared in anger as his thunderous steps echoed in her human ears. Inuyasha was in battle with a water ogre that held a shard, and the last thing she heard was her own name being called out by her group while she was being chased by a red demon.

The ogre behind her roared in anger.

Kagome squeaked and drew the last arrow she had. At the last minute the ogre behind her grabbed a tree and pulled it from the roots, tossing it at Kagome. She ducked , and accidentally dropped the arrow. Just then she gasped for breath, warm chocolate hues widening.

'_Oh no!_'

Just then another loud roar echoed in the area again. Kagome glanced back and forth, spotting two more ogres, both as ugly as the first one.

"Mmm…she looks tasty." Came the nasally response.

"I'll devour her eyes." Another growled while he drooled.

"And I her heart." The leader said. "Then we shall take the shards she has for ourselves!"

The ogres growled and pounded their chests in agreement. Kagome whimpered and searched the area for the arrow she dropped. Just before she spotted it an ogre stepped on it, snapping it in half with his foot.

He reached a clawed hand out and grasped the collar of her shirt and picking up Kagome. She clutched his wrist as he brought her close.

"Let go you creep!" She yelled out. Pink purifying energy gathered in her hands. The smell of skin burning assailed her nostrils, causing her to gag. The ogre cried out in pain, releasing Kagome and dropping her to the ground. She hit the ground in a small _oompf._

She scooted back until her back hit the rough bark of a tree.

"Bitch! I will enjoy eating your guts!" All three ogres surrounded Kagome, causing the woman to whimper in fright.

_'If there were ever a time for the others to show up right now would be it!'_

Slowly the leader grabbed Kagome by her hair, forcing her neck to the side, revealing her swan like neck. His breath smelled like something died, and Kagome cringed as warm drool fell onto her cheek. Dull human nails clawed at the ogres wrists in a lame attempt at freedom. 'I wish I was strong like SesshouMaru and InuYasha!'

Then in a strange twist of fate, the bracelet she received as a gift began to glow a bright blue! Kagome gasped, and at that same moment, her miko energy flared to life. Both lights mixed and mingled together before erupting from her body. She screamed as her body grew to hot for anyone to survive. Both lights licked the air like wild fire, exploding in the area. The ogre's wails of pain died as the light flashed back into Kagome's body.

"Kagome!" She heard InuYasha cry out before she fell onto the ground limp.

"Inu…Yash..a." She gasped out before darkness claimed her.

* * *

SesshouMaru stopped walking, ignoring the surprised squawk of Jaken as the imp walked into his leg.

"Why did we stop Lord SesshouMaru?" Questioned Rin.

"Silence girl! If we stopped it's because Lord Sesshou—"

"Jaken." Came the smooth reply.

Automatically the imp bowed down. "Please forgive this lowly one Lord SesshouMaru. He felt it unnecessary for his lord to reply to an impudent question! "

SesshouMaru ignored his comments, amber hues narrowing slightly. He caught sight of the bright lights in the distance as he felt his skin tingle from the purifying energy.

Without explaining to his pack, SesshouMaru pivoted on his booted heel and began to make his way to where the lights came from.

**_-x;_**

Thanks for reading & reviewing! (if you do) LOL Hope you all enjoyed the story! Constructive criticism is welcomed, but if you are going to be immature and send flames, please do not continue reading.

-_Koinu-san_


	2. Chapter 2

It was so very dark, and Kagome glanced around the empty space.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed, and still she received no reply. Kagome began to walk, clutching the red bow on her uniform. She wasn't sure how to comprehend this. Just then she heard a growl, and paused.

Licking her lips as she tried to calm her frantically beating heart she called out again. "H..Hello?"

A growl was her response.

'_Eep!'_

Kagome took a few steps back as red eyes gleamed in the dark. Gulping she took another step back when those eyes revealed a very large muzzle, a furry face, and slowly but surly two large paws. It growled at her as it glared those red eyes.

"S..Stay back!" But it didn't listen. It simply took another step forward. Kagome squeaked, trying to call forth her miko powers, and when she did she got–_nothing_.

"W..What!"

The beast's growl rumbled in her chest as she lowered herself, as if preparing to attack. Kagome yelped and tried to run back but found she couldn't. _'Oh no! I...I'm stuck! Oh when I get InuYasha I'm goin' to sit him so hard!'_

Kagome struggled and struggled, but no matter how hard she tried she didn't get anywhere. This was ridiculous! The beast approached her shaking form and she curled into herself. _"This is it!'_ Just when she thought she would be eaten, she froze when she felt a wet nose sniff her figure. Her eyes peeled open slowly and she came face to face with the beast. Shocked beyond her wit she fell to the ground.

"Back off!" She snapped and to her surprise it listened. Blinking in shock and confusion, Kagome remained seated and stared on dumfoundly.

'_This is so strange!'_

Just then another growl rumbled in the beasts chest. "_Master"_ It growled out, and Kagome's jaw dropped. Before she could question what happened she heard her name and for a moment completely forget the large, black dog that stood before her.

"_Kagome! Kagome wake up!"_

"InuYasha! Sango? Where are you guys!"

Just then the darkness faded and Kagome found her cheek being patted gently by InuYasha. Her eyes opened and she groaned in his arms.

"Kagome!" He cried out in relief, but it made Kagome cringe. "Keep it down." She moaned out and blinked.

Everything seemed the same, but ...different. '_Ugh...my head.'_

Slowly she sat up, clutching her head until she scratched herself. "Ow!" Wincing she pulled her hand back and blinked at the blood on her digits. "Did I hit my head?"

As she glanced around, no body in the group would meet her stare. After about a minute, InuYasha cleared his throat.

"No."

"Then...how am I bleeding?" She asked, piqued.

He sighed in frustration and gently, much to Kagome's surpise, grasped her hand and turned it around.

Kagome didn't understand the significance of what her best friend had just done. That was, until she glanced at her hand. Instead of dull, human nails, she found claws. Sharp, pointed, _demonic_ claws! Kagome snatched her hand, scratching InuYasha in the process.

"Ow!"

"OH MY GOD!"

Standing up, Kagome dashed for her bag, making herself nauseated in the process. She just moved very fast that it spooked Kirara! Mumbling oh my god, oh my god, over and over, Kagome ripped open her yellow bag, digging around in it for the mirror she packed. Clutching it in her hand to tightly it broke.

"Damn it!"

The metallic scent of blood filled her nostrils and she realized that she had sliced her finger. Popping her slender digit in her mouth, Kagome licked the blood off as she grasped a piece of broken glass. What she saw in the reflection nearly made her drop it again.

Instead of the warm, brown eyes that stared at her, she found blue ones instead. Slowly she pulled her finger from her mouth, and traced the black, jagged strips on each cheek. Her hair looked longer, and when she pulled a strand over her shoulder it was! As she glanced at it more, she noticed it was softer, silkier. Her face was still the same shape, just more...grown?

The young miko threw a silent prayer to the gods, and opened her mouth. Instead of regular human teeth, she found them to be like InuYasha's.

'_No...not like InuYasha's. Like...SesshouMaru's!'_

No wonder.

As if she _just_ had an epiphany, Kagome squeaked.

"I'm a demon!"

At her shrill cry of surprise, the demon's in her pack flinched from the loudness, but so did the two humans.

" I'm a friggin' demon! "

"Now, calm down Lady Kagome. I'm sure we can find out what caused this...change." The ever logical Miroku replied while motioning to her new looks. "Although you are very lovely even as a demon." He said with a wiggle of his brows.

Kagome shot him a glare, Sango growled, and immediately he drew back. "Not that you were ugly before!" He said as he held up both hands in surrender.

Sango shifted closer to her 'sister', carefully she clutched Kagome's hands in her own. " Let's think Kagome, what could have caused this change? Do you remember coming across anything?"

A sigh left the young females lips as she glanced down, biting down on her bottom lip, but mindful not to draw blood either.

Just then she caught sight of a small crystal that glittered in the fire light. Gasping she pulled it from her wrist and held it up. " I think it was this!"

* * *

SesshouMaru wasn't to far now. Rin and Jaken were riding Ah-Un, so it was easy for them to keep pace. He would've flinched upon hearing the miko's shrill cry of displeasure, but didn't. He was a lord, and lord's do NOT flinch.

"Oh! Is that Kagome and her friends Lord SesshouMaru?" Rin questioned.

"Quiet you brat! " Jaken snapped.

"But Master Jaken, it sounded like Kagome was hurt! "

"As if Lord SesshouMaru would ever stoop so low as to help a filthy human wench!"

"Silence."

Just as everyone did fall quiet, Lord SesshouMaru walked into the camp, ignoring the growls of InuYasha.

"What the hell do you want bastard!" The half-demon yelled as he jumped up, brandishing tetsusaiga. SesshouMaru glanced at him before lifting his head to delicately sniff the air.

His nostrils flared slightly as the sweet scent of apple blossoms filled his nose. Immediately his eyes landed on Kagome, who was still unaware that the demon lord was even there. She was to engrossed in staring at the k-9's she had in her mouth.

"Miko."

She jumped. Slowly Kagome turned to SesshouMaru and blinked. "Eh?"

"Explain to this SesshouMaru how you are not human." He stated, eyes narrowing just slightly at the girl.

When he recieved no reply, Jaken took it upon himself to make her.

"Impudent wench! Lord SesshouMaru ordered an explanation!" He squawked.

Then something happened, Kagome's eyes began to tint red, a dark growl rumbling in her throat at the imp. She was never fond of the walking toad, but for him to demand _her_ to explain what was going, when even she didn't know, was absurd!

Jaken squawked in fear before whipping around the staff of two heads. Just before she could lunge at the toad, she froze.

SesshouMaru flared is aura, enveloping the entire area the group was occupying. Kagome snarled but backed off into InuYasha.

Her gaze remained on SesshouMaru, a growl rumbling in her throat. InuYasha snarled in response to his aura and flared his own. It was strong, but not like SesshouMaru's.

"Submit."

A growl was his response. He threw more of his aura her way, causing her to quake slightly. Her own aura flaring. Her miko energy rose up and met SesshouMaru's head on. Both red and blue clashed and intermingled with eachother, swirling and mixing. Purple light illuminated the area before finally SesshouMaru's aura consumed the miko's pure energy. Kagome backed off, and her beast finally submitted. The red tint dissipated from her eyes, leaving behind blue hues blinking.

'_Alpha.' _

Her beast purred in delight. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and scooted closer to InuYasha.

"This can't be happening!" She whispered, clutching, and accidentally shredding her skirt." I can't be a demon!"

"Indeed." Came the cool reply.

**_-x;_**

Oh! Well this is interesting. I seem to be getting a quite a bit of story alerts! This is wonderful! Just wish some of those would be reviews. LOL However! I do appreciate people wanting alerts for this story. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. Next one well-it'll be an interesting turn of events. Let's just leave it at that. Thank you again! 3

_-Koinu-san_


	3. Chapter 3

**8 days earlier...**

Kagome was perched on a tree stump, her chin on her fist as she sighed, resting her sore feet. Sango and Miroku were busy in the forest looking for some food to eat, since she ran out. Sitting up, she stretched her arms over her head and exhaled heavily.

"I need to make it home soon to stock up again." She mumbled.

"Kagome!"

She rounded to the yelling voice she knew to well. Shippou bounding through a thicket of bushes. Not far behind was a growling half demon.

"Come here ya' runt! "

The little fox demon tackled Kagome so hard he knocked the breath out of her. As if that wasn't bad enough, Shippou managed to knock her off the stump and onto her butt. Clutching him close, Kagome stood and huffed.

" Why you little–"

"InuYasha!"

Stuttering in indignation InuYasha glared threatening at Shippou, who coward in Kagome's embrace. Sighing she glanced down at the kit and gave him a stern look.

"What did you do?"

Before Shippou could even utter a noun InuYasha rapidly replied.

"That little shit pranked me!"

Kagome glared, and huffed. " Watch what you say InuYasha! "

Holding up Shippou, Kagome shook her head. " What did _YOU_ do?"

Giving her a sheepish smile he shrugged. " I just created the illusion of a rabbit, and then had him chase it around the forest before running into some poop!"

Kagome blinked a few times. It had been a few years since she fell down the well. Already she was 17 years old! Training with his own kind had definitely made him stronger with his illusions. Even Sango had taken the initiative to train Shippou with fighting. Kagome could see he wasn't the little kit he was when she found her. The little fox was indeed growing.

" That's all?" She asked sternly. When she recieved a nod, she placed him down.

" Well?"Asked the ever impatient InuYasha.

" It was just a prank InuYasha, but he shouldn't have done it. I'll make sure he doesn't get into more trouble, and he won't get any pocky for a week."

"What!" Cried Shippou, but was ignored.

"Then next time don't do that." She paused and glanced at Inuyasha. "Now-"

"_SIT!_"

InuYasha fell to the ground in a heavy **thud**_**. **_A small indent of his body was engraved into the ground as Kagome huffed. " That's for using the 'S' word ! I told you not to use that kind of language around Shippou!"

Her reply was a muffled curse, and with another growl she sat him again two more times. Before the minor spat could continue a yell was heard out in the distance.

"Help! Someone! Please!"

It didn't take long for InuYasha to wrestle himself from the ground before bounding off into the distance, Kagome and Shippou not to far behind.

When they arrived on the scene a woman along with her grandmother was being cornered by a demonic bore and snake demon.

Tetsuiga was pulled from its sheath with a snarl.

" Get away from them!"

Everyone froze, and the two demons turned to InuYasha.

"Look who hasss joined usss."

"A half breed."

"Keh! What's it to ya'?"

Kagome and Shippou burst into the clearing, bow and arrows drawn, while Shippou stood poised in case he needed to use his fox fire.

Kagome aimed a arrow at the demons and gritted her teeth. " Be careful InuYasha! You can't use the wind scar with them still there."

"I _know_ already." He huffed.

The boar demon turned to grasp the older woman. The younger one crying out. "Grandma!" He swatted said girl away as he backed away. The snake demon hissed. Kagome took in the appearance.

"What kind of demon are you?" She asked, pulling the taut string of her bow back slowly. InuYasha clutched his sword tightly, a warning growl rumbling in his chest. The half human, half snake demon stopped slithering.

"I come from the continent." He replied smoothly, his yellow eyes looked almost hypnotizing. Kagome felt her hand slack a bit. Slowly she began to stand, her eyes going dull. "K..Kagome?" Shippou stuttered out, but his plea fell on deaf ears.

A puppy ear perked in her direction, catching the worried tone in Shippou's voice. It didn't take much longer to realize what was happening between his miko and this new demon.

" Leave Kagome alone!" With a battle raged cry, InuYasha leapt at the snake demon, who jumped out the way. Fire burst from his hand before it vanished. Instantly a sword was replaced in his grasp.

"Come at me again half-breed." He taunted. Growling, and charging again, InuYasha leapt at the demon, swords clashing as they growled.

The women yelled as the boar demon ran from the sight. Miroku and Sango weren't around, so that left Kagome to deal with it. Blinking out of her stupor she groaned, and growled as well.

"Damn it!" Charging at a human pace, she chased the boar into the forest. Knocking a arrow on her bow, Kagome gritted her teeth, forcing her miko energy into the bow. It glowed a bright pink with traces of white in it. It warmed the arrow in her hand, and she still held it tight, forcing energy into it.

Keeping the boar in her sights, the string was released with a _twang_. It whistled in the air as it sailed at high speeds towards the demon. He felt the purifying aura from the bow and squealed as it impaled his back.

He let out another piggish squeal, dropping the woman on the ground, who scooted away behind a boulder. The demon burst into flames, before evaporating into nothing. Not even a scent was left behind to show that a boar was here. Kagome wiped her brow before walking to the lady.

"Are you alright?"

" Yes, thanks to you I am. How can I ever thank you Lady Priestess?" She asked, grasping Kagome's hand gently in her withered ones. Kagome smiled.

" It's okay. You don't have to do anything."

"Well then here..." Reaching to her wrist, Kagome watched as the woman pulled a little, leather bracelet from her bangles and handed it to Kagome.

"It's beautiful." She admired, watching the little glowing jewel.

"It's a gift, a special one. It can grant any wish you truly desire." She explained. " But–make sure it's one you want. Once wished upon it can not be undone." She said, patting Kagome's cheek. The woman began to waddle back, while Kagome held the bracelet up.

' _She's sweet, but has a few loose screws. Still–it was a kind thing to do.'_

Jogging to catch up, Kagome placed the bracelet on her wrist.

"Wind Scar! "

Bright yellow lights flashed towards the injured snake demon. He screeched in pain, his body disintergrating, leaving behind ash. The earth was filled with craters, as InuYasha panted

" InuYasha!" Kagome cried out as she ran to where her best friend was. She clutched him close, as he collapsed on her. His body was sweating, and he was hot to the touch.

"B..Bastard bit..me." He struggled to say.

The girl ran to her grandmother, hugging her tightly. Both women stared sadly at the scene, wishing they could help somehow.

Kagome dropped to the ground, holding InuYasha close. She pulled back the sleeve of his haori,and noticed two deep puncture wounds. They were red and swollen, irritated to the point that it was slowly getting infected.

'_He was poisonous!'_

She didn't have time to stop and think. Instead she had set to work on removing his haori. Kagome gently placed her hands on his chest, right over his heart. His pulse was beating slow. The only thing she could do was assume that there was no antidote here for it.

'_I hope this works.'_

Her eyes closed, and slowly she began to call forth her miko powers. The winds howled, and the sky grew dark with black clouds. Kagome could feel her half demon friend fight with his inner demon. She jumped when a clawed hand roughly grasped her hand, gripping harshly.

Her eyes opened, brown met blood red, his growl rumbled weakly in his chest. '_InuYasha.'_

Kagome forced her energy into his body, the demon under her hands snarled in pain. It hurt, she knew this, but there was no other way! Again he growled, but whimpered. Kagome could feel herself growing weak, but she pushed herself further. InuYasha's body glowed, Kagome tried her hardest to keep her powers in check.

Every instinct she had was telling her to purify what was beneath her hands, but she _knew_ she couldn't. It was InuYasha!

After what seemed like forever, her power wavered around his body, before she collapsed. InuYasha's golden gaze glanced at her form, and he pulled her close. He didn't miss the fact that his wounds were gone.

'_Kagome.'_

He stood up, his friend in his arms, and began to lead the women with Shippou back to the village where before going to find Sango and Miroku.

* * *

Kagome tinkered with the bracelet, shifting her gaze to the demon lord that was in their camp, nervously.

InuYasha growled at SesshouMaru.

" This SesshouMaru will not tell you again woman."

Shrugging she eyed the trinket, forcing back a snarl, before holding it up." I believe it was this." Blinking at him. " It granted a...errm...wish."

He perked a silver brow.

" Ugh! Look. This old woman gave it to me, I didn't believe what she said then, but _obviously_ it's true! I made a wish when I was attacked to be like you or InuYasha." She bit out, eyes slowly bleeding red.

His youki flared again, suffocating the present demons and human's. Kagome visibly calmed, and she gulped again, mumbling meekly. " I didn't think it was real."

Tears gathered in her eyes, the salt harassing her sensitive nose, but she ignored it. " I can't be a demon! I don't know how!"

"Perhaps you should have thought about that before accepting a strangers gift." SesshouMaru remarked, earning glares, that went unheaded, from everyone else.

Kagome sniffled and wiped her eyes, careful not to poke one out.

" I don't know what I'm going to do. " She then stared at her clawed hands, her bottom lip trembling.

SesshouMaru on the other hand was plotting ideas on how he can use this to his advantage. It was obvious from her aura that she still held her miko powers, but they intermingled with the demonic aura.

'_Interesting.'_

_**- x;**_

Well this was definitely a longer chapter then the other two. Hopefully you all like this. LOL I still seem to be gathering story alerts, as well as a few author ones. That's great!Admittedly**_, _**I am aiming for something different then other fanfics, and hopefully it works out. I have this all outlined! 8D So _hopefully_ I get a few reviews with this chapter. I am praying this story becomes a hit, or at the very least well liked. However, I am still happy to receive some kind of recognitionfor it. Quick note, I was reading this rather interesting fanfic. Figured I share it with you all. It's called _Army Girls_. No fear! It is a Sessh/Kag pairing. Very good and VERY different. LOL Love all my readers a bunch! 3_**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, well, what an interesting turn of events." A calm voice stated, eyes staring into the mirror. He watched in amusement as the tachi were snug asleep and, the struggling miko. He witnessed her change and, couldn't help but, to grin. This changed things, most definately! Naraku chuckled.

Kagura whom sat in the corner of the dark room, stared at the half-demon, ruby hues narrowing. '_What's he planning?'_

Meanwhile, Naraku continued to watch the scene before it blacked out. He dismissed Kanna. The little void was unfazed by what was transpiring and, didn't think twice about doing what her lord had wanted.

His gaze shifted to the windwitch, Kagura stiffened under his hard, calculating gaze.

"Kagura..." He drawled out. " I have a new plan for you."

Her eyes narrowed into small slits, her fingers caressing the fan, she made no move to stand yet, curious.

" This is what I want you to do."

* * *

Kagome sniffled again during the night, tossing and, turning in the sleeping bag that she shared with Shippou still. She just _couldn't_ sleep. Heaving a sigh, Kagome sat up and, glanced around the camp. Everyone was sleeping soundly, all except for SesshouMaru.

Amber hues stared at her and, Kagome shifted nervously. "What!" She snapped with a growl.

SesshouMaru's own eyes narrowed a small fraction at the girl. Both demons glared at each other, neither wanting to back down. It was of course, Kagome who broke eye contact and, it was SesshouMaru who smirked.

Trying to ignore the demon lord, Kagome examined those claws that were like his. _'Why did I come out to be a full demon rather then a half demon like InuYasha?'_

She brushed the tips of her fingers along her elfin ears and, shuddered in response from it. Quickly she pulled her hand away, and patted her hair back in place. Kagome reached for her back pack, sticking her hand through the shredded flap to pull out a book she was reading.

Her fingers gingerly traced the spine of the book, mindful not to slice it in half. Her fingers gently traced the embossed letters of the title _Treasure Island._ It was after all a book she read when she was a child like Shippou and, it was one he and, the others, including InuYasha, liked to hear.

SesshouMaru continued to stare at the female, taking in those demonic features. It was unnerving to see that was a demon but, odd as well. His gaze shifted to the bracelet that dangled lifelessly from her wrist, eyes narrowing at the little trinket. He sensed that she was not lying about the occurrence.

In his opinion, she should be grateful. She has powers that many people did wish for but, knew it was unattainable, unless by some miracle, they had succeeded. Cases like that were _extremely_ rare, however, not unheard of.

Seeing that she was actually reading a book, SesshouMaru blinked: surprised. There weren't many woman that can write, let alone _read_.

Kagome oblivious to the fact that SesshouMaru was surprised, continued to read. Those oceanic hues danced across the page, making sure to bookmark she was reading to the group before turning the page.

"Girl..."

Hearing SesshouMaru call out to her caused her inner beast to purr. _'Alpha calls!'_ The black dog in her head yelped, wanting to respond. Kagome groaned and, shut her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth.

'_Stop it!'_ She all but, yelled, earning a snarl from the beast. A growl rumbled in her chest, causing Kagome to drop the book and, claw the dirt.

SesshouMaru sensed her struggle with the beast but, did nothing. He simply watched, wanting to see how she would handle the situation.

'_Answer alpha!' _ The beast demanded with another snarl.

'_NO! SHUT UP SHUT UP! '_

"**SHUT UP!**" Kagome yelled out, startling InuYasha out of the tree and, waking everyone up. Her breaths came out in short puffs, a light sheen of sweat covered her brows.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned, obviously worried for her best friend.

"Wench!"

"SIT!" She snapped, not in a mood to deal with InuYasha's ranting. Everyone watched, flinching, as the half-demon created a crater in the ground. Kagome glanced down at the little hole with a growl and, huffed.

It wasn't long before he growled back and, jumped into his tree to sleep once more. Everyone else followed suit.

Minutes ticked by and, Kagome continued to read the book.

" You are educated." The demon lord stated, clearly bored but, nonetheless curious. Sighing mentally, Kagome glanced at SesshouMaru.

"I am."

" How?"

That was a mighty hard question to answer and, one she wasn't sure whether to give so, she went for the necessities. Tell him the truth but, leave a few things out. Plain and simple, short and sweet!

" Where I live, all the women are educated."

Not believing what she said, he scoffed. "Absurd!"

Blinking, Kagome shrugged. She didn't need to prove anything to the demon. " I don't see exactly _why_ it's hard to believe but, it's true. "

SesshouMaru glared coldly at her. " Women are good for mating and, tending to homes. Nothing more. This SesshouMaru finds it rather difficult to accept the fact that women can be educated at all. They are merely a means to an end. Nothing more."

Gaping, at the demon lord, Kagome felt her cheeks flush in anger. '_Egotistical jerk!'_

She had to count backwards from 20, taking in deep breaths and, letting them out slowly. " Yet I am reading a book." She stated, before going back to reading while the moon slowly disappeared only to be replaced by the sun.

* * *

"Hey Kagome?" Said kit asked.

"Hm?"

" Can we read the story again tonight?" He asked, his green eyes soft and, pleading.

"I don't see why not."

How could she resist?

"Feh! Where'd my bastard brother go? " InuYasha growled out. Sometime during the early morning hours, SesshouMaru had left, without a word. Nothing new. Strange things was, he left his ward and, retainer with them.

"I don't know. He'll be back though." She stated with a shrug of her shoulders. It was unlike SesshouMaru to leave Rin and, Jaken behind.

No one complained though, the girl was a joy to have! Jaken however, was another story. He squawked and, complained about everything. It was even starting to grate on her own beasts nerves. It was just past noon from what the taichi could tell and, it was hot! Everyone was getting tired but, InuYasha continued to drive everyone forward.

"_Kill him!'_ It snarled causing Kagome to stop. The group ahead of her paused and, glanced at their friend.

"Lord SesshouMaru will NOT be pleased!" He wailed, waving about his froggy hand to emphasize his point.

His croaky voice and, the growling one in her head, was giving her a serious headache. She didn't know how to control this beast! She wasn't even sure _how_ to! Her hand found a tree and, those sharp claws began to dig into the bark. Her lips curled, baring her teeth at the imp.

Jaken squawked in fear as he watched Kagome's eyes tint that shade of pink.

Everyone stood stock still, unsure of what to do. Shippou cowered before snapping out of his reverie. He needed to help Kagome!

Quickly the little fox boy made his way towards Kagome, wrapping his arms around her waist. Kagome stopped and, glanced down, curious. It was obvious that it was her but, at the same time not her.

Curiously, Kagome kneeled down and, sniffed Shippou. She could see him but, didn't recognize him.

The group was tense, as Kagome examined Shippou.

'_Kit..ours?'_ It questioned, it's large muzzle scenting the air, catching smell of her 'mistress'. Kagome stared through the demons 'eyes' and, nodded.

'_Protect...'_ It growled out and, Kagome agreed. She'd always protect those she cared for.

The group remained tense, unsure of how to handle the situation, even InuYasha. His ears flickered back and, forth, listening to the sounds of the forest.

Just then three things happened. The forest went quiet. Nothing moved, not even the trees and, the scent of blood filled all the demon's nose, along with the faint scent of Naraku.

Kagome's beast scented the air, her saliva coating her jaws and, dripping in hunger. '_Food...'_ It thought. Anything that was weak and, bled easily was food in her opinion. All except the kit she now considered pup.

Everything else was simply a chew toy.

Kagome stood abruptly, another growl vibrating in her chest. Teeth and, claws lengthen in response to that coppery scent. Eyes bled a deep red, violet iris's shifting between the members.

'_NO!'_ Kagome yelled from within the recess of her mind. Again there was a struggle and, she fought hard not to lose whatever control she had, even if it wasn't much.

"N..no!" She growled through gritted teeth. The beast within struggled and, snarled. She wanted her freedom. She wanted to run free into the forest. She _wanted_ to **eat.**

A loud snarl left the miko's lips and, she dashed to wear the scent was coming from.

"Kagome!"

"No!"

"Kirara!"

Everyone dashed into the direction their friend ran to. They could barely keep up but, they managed. Stumbling upon the scene, 'Kagome' glanced around the area. Bodies of dead farm animals were littered on the forest floor but, it had her salivating. She wanted real meat!

Just as she was about to take another step forward a voice caught her attention.

"Dance of the wind !"

Sharp blades of youki dashed to wear Kagome stood and, she had just barely managed to dodge the attack. Landing in a crouch, she snarled.

Kagura stared on, surprised. Wasn't that the miko that traveled with the half-breed she detested?

Before either opponent can do a thing, the taichi showed up. InuYasha growled, brandishing his sword.

"Kagura!"

–_**x;**_

Well there you have it a new chapter. Hopefully it was good! 8D LOL Again more notifications! Yay! I'm so happy. As you can see though, Kagome isn't having such a easy time. Who would? I hope it wasn't to boring though. Everyone should know that if you were human most of your life, then just suddenly turned into a demon like our Sesshy-kun, that it wouldn't be easy. The transition is going to be a difficult process for Kagome but, I'm sure it'll be fun to experience! On a side note, Naraku will NOT be our main villian. I have a list of characters I have created! Especially from the continent! Anyways, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Her beast snarled at the wind witch. Kagura simply tilted her head, smirking in amusement, even if she was surprised, she wouldn't show it.

'_Interesting turn of events.'_

As the wind played with the strands of her hair, Kagura tapped her fan, watching as the prepared themselves.

"Master Jaken, isn't that the woman that likes Lord SesshouMaru?"

"Wretched child! Silence your blabbering!" Snapped the little imp. Both of them remained hidden in the trees, trying to avoid the battle that was to come.

"WINDSCAR!"

"NO!"

"KAGOME!"

Rin gasped though upon seeing how Kagome had lunged for Kagura while InuYasha sent his attack her way as well. She swiped her elongated claws at Kagura who dodged the attack with ease. Kagome followed, miraculously avoiding the beams of destructive light heading her way.

"Hmpf. Pathetic!" While landing a few feet away from the taichi, Kagura waved her fan at them.

"Dance of the dragon!"

"Hiraikotsu!" The large boomerang was thrown towards Kagura. With another flick of her wrist, she had deflected the weapon with another attack.

"I'll have to end this with my wind tunnel."

"You think I would come alone monk?" Came the sultry taunt. Ruby hues narrowed slightly, the corner of her lips tilted up in a nasty grin. The sound of buzzing grew louder until Naraku's saimyosho arrived on the scene.

Wrapping up his wrist in his beads, Miroku swore. "Damn it."

"Leave it to me!" InuYasha raised his massive sword and, swung it towards the flying insects. As he destroyed some, more came. Kagome swatted two of them and, snarled at Kagura.

"Come get me!" She yelled, grabbing the tiny feather from her hair and, tossing it to the ground. The moment it grew large, she hopped on and, floated away. Kagome watched before dashing off, leaving the others behind.

"Why Naraku wants you I will never know." She mumbled under her breath. The plan was to lure the newly transformed Kagome away from the group and, into Naraku's clutches. He had a very detailed plan for the little demon.

'_Kill!'_ Her demon snarled, baring her large fangs. Kagome lept from branch to branch, chasing down Kagura who had to speed up to keep a safe distance.

'_Kill her!'_

"_No! You can't! This is a trap! She's leading us away from the group!'_ Kagome blurted out with a lot of force, causing her beast to stop for a moment.

Blood red eyes narrowed at the witch who hovered in the air and, as she forced Kagome into the depths of her own mind with a soft hey, the beastial side of her launched her body up the tree. Nails digging into the bark of it as she climbed up.

Just as she made it to the top of the tree, the taichi had showed up.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled out, his sword clutched firmly in his clawed hands. Kagome didn't spare him a glance, only kept her gaze on Kagura.

"It appears that she has every intention of killing off Kagura." Sango pointed out.

"No shit!"

"Ohhh...what are we going to do!" Wailed a worried Shippou.

" InuYasha! You have got to try and, help Kagome get control of her beast!"

"Yeah, I know!" Snapped an irritated half-breed.

Just then a wave of energy washed over everyone. Different pairs of eyes landed on the lone source of where it was coming from. Kagome's deep growl reverberated in her chest, spilling from her lips. Her markings grew darker, more jagged.

'_Kill!'_

'_Noooo!'_

Then without warning Kagome's aura enveloped her body as she raised her hand. Kagura saw she was going to attack and, raised her own fan. The tip of Kagome's long claws glimmered in the sun as she then jumped up.

" Dance of blades!" Multiple crescent-shaped wind blades flew towards Kagome.

She dropped out of the way, after sending a attack of her own. " Blades of purity!" She growled out, sending several blades of blue, purifying energy. Both women were hit, the blades cutting through their clothing. Kagome gasped as one of Kagura's blades embedded itself into her abdomen, causing her to fall. Kagura clutched her own bleeding waist and, flew off.

" This isn't over!" She hissed.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled out before he managed to catch the falling girl. He landed on a branch, watching as she bled. Clutching her close, he brushed aside her hair from that pale, but beautiful face.

" I'll get the first aid kit." Sango said, hopping off Kirara while Miroku had began to set up camp.

Kagome was hurt and, unconcious. For now their best bet would be to wait until she was healed and awake.

Stumbling out of the bushes came Jaken and, Rin rushed to where InuYasha had landed. Gently he placed the girl on her sleeping bag that Shippou rolled out and, kept vigil watch as Sango began to work on cleaning her wound.

* * *

SesshouMaru had walked into camp, glancing around the area. Rin was curled up with Shippou, sleeping against Kirara. The monk and demon slayer were awake, watching as Kagome slept. He scented the air and, restrained a growl.

'_Pack hurt. Must see to pack.'_

Ignoring the beasts random outburst, SesshouMaru glanced down at the fallen miko. The faint scent of miasma lingered on her form, mixed with her tantalizing blood. His mouth watered and, he had narrowed his eyes in response. She was wrapped in a bandage, shirtless.

"What do you want SesshouMaru. Come to pick up your baggage?" Snapped a irate InuYasha. Hopping down, he stood protectively in front of Kagome, who stirred in her sleep. SesshouMaru said nothing.

Groaning, Kagome glanced up, her eyes still bleeding red.

"Kagome!" InuYasha caught sight of her and, went to her. He stopped though, as she growled at him, baring her fangs.

'_InuYasha! Help me!'_

" Grrr...away!" She snarled.

" K..Kagome...it's me. InuYasha." he crawled towards her and, Kagome continued to growl. He was not her alpha!

As InuYasha reached out to Kagome, SesshouMaru stepped up, his youki flaring to life once more. Immediately, Kagome relaxed, searching him out.

"Alpha..." She purred, earning a perked eyebrow from him. InuYasha looked like he was smacked and, backed away.

Kagome sat up and, winced. SesshouMaru's aura circled around her own, suffocating her. Kagome's beast struggled to remain in control but, was failing. The pain and, his overwhelming aura was enough to knock Kagome out once more.

"Pathetic." SesshouMaru remarked. " You can't even keep your bitch in line InuYasha. How disappointing. I would have assumed even with our fathers blood in your veins that you, a mere half-breed, would have been able to control her."

" Fuck you SesshouMaru! " Snapped InuYasha. The fact that he said that was enough to make him lash out in anger, but when he thought about it, he knew it was true. He just _wasn't_ strong enough to help Kagome the way she needed to be helped.

Her being a demon was new to everyone. No one knew how to handle the situation and, they would need a full demon to help.

It was hopeless.

For now though, they would all rest and, count their blessings. Kagome was alive and, in a way, still Kagome. That was all that mattered.

SesshouMaru gazed at the miko and, scoffed before pivoting on his booted heel to sit by the base of the tree nearest Rin.

_**—x;**_

_**A/N:**_ Hello fanfic! Well I have the next few chapters written up! Maybe after a few reviews I will post? The fight with Naraku will be coming up as well. Not sure I want Kagura to stay alive and, be free or, if I'm just better off killing her. Opinions? Well constructive criticism is welcome! (n.n) 'Til next time ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

**Four days later...**

With a soft groan, Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Immediately she was greeted with several pairs of eyes. Blinking, she moved to sit up but, was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you shouldn't move so fast." Sango said with a small smile.

Kagome blinked and, nodded. "Okay." She croaked out, trying to moisten her chapped lips with her dry tongue. As if reading her mind, Shippou came back with a bottle of water. As he pressed it to her lips, Kagome chugged it down. Once she finished off half of the bottle, Shippou pulled it away, green hues filled with concern for his surrogate mother.

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

"Mmhm. M'fine." She mumbled. "Where's InuYasha?"

Miroku helped Kagome sit up, mindful of where his hands were placed. Kagome took note of it and, flashed him a grateful smile. '_Least he's trying.'_

"He is making rounds in the area. He will be along shortly."

"Rounds? W..why would he being making those?" She questioned, eyeing everyone as they shifted in their seats. Narrowing those blue eyes of hers, she glared.

" You were unconscious for four days Kagome." Sango answered a bit nervously. " You were wounded from Kagura's attack. For some reason though, you started to run a really bad fever. "

"What caused it?" She asked with a small frown.

" We can't say. Only one who can is Lord SesshouMaru." Miroku replied with a shrug. " He is currently with his pack. He left once the fever broke."

" Yes, it was odd how he waited. It was as if he was making sure his pack member was safe."

"Pack? Why would _he_ consider _me_ as pack?" She squeaked while making sure to keep herself covered. Her body felt stiff but, she was sure that she would be fine when she began to move once more.

" Not _him_ per say. More like his beast." Sango coincided with a pat to her shoulder. " If it helps, it didn't look like he was happy about it but, there was nothing he could really do. SesshouMaru may be nearly invincible but, even his beast can take control at times, if the opportunity arises for it."

Kagome absorbed what her friend was telling her and, nodded in understanding. '_Strange how things are now.'_

Just then, as she inhaled, Kagome caught the scent of something. _' Smells like...pine, mixed with rain.'_ The scent was a manly one, something she found she liked though. Turning her head into the direction the scent was coming from, Kagome blinked and, smiled as InuYasha bounded through the thicket of bushes.

He paused, blinking as he caught sight of Kagome. She made to stand up, happy that he was safe but, something made her pause. His amber eyes weren't as exuberant as they normally were. Instead they were hollow, almost as if he were...hurt.

"Inu..Yasha?"

A puppy ear twitched in acknowledgment to his name before he made his way to her. He understood that they would never be anything more then friends but, hearing her call SesshouMaru alpha was a blow to not only his ego but, heart as well. If they were never destined to be mates, then why did it hurt? This was something he just _didn't_ understand. Then again, the only assumption that could be made was that it felt like she didn't need him after all this time.

The group made way for the half-demon and, gave them space. Kagome moved to stand but, InuYasha stopped her. They wrapped themselves around eachother, Kagome nuzzling her nose into his chest. She inhaled his scent once more: taking it to memory.

InuYasha did the same as well. He took her apple scent into his lungs, savoring how sweet she smelled but, was laced with a softer, spicier scent. He just couldn't pinpoint what it was but, it didn't change the fact that she smelled _so good._

'_He not alpha!'_ Growled her beast, her lips curling in distaste for the half-breed in her mistress's arms. Kagome groaned and, began to struggle in InuYasha's arms. Sensing her distress, he immediately released her.

"It doesn't see me as alpha male." He murmured.

"W..what?" Kagome asked, clearly hurt by his sudden disappearance. He glanced away, slipping his hands into his sleeves. " Since I'm not strong like SesshouMaru, it see's me as a weak male. Your beast is going to want to be with the alpha male." He spat softly.

Kagome lowered her gaze. " I didn't ask for this you know."

"Then why the hell did it happen!" Snapped an irrate half-demon. Those sun kissed hues narrowed on Kagome. " If you didn't make that fuckin' wish, then _this_ wouldn't have happened."

"InuYasha!"

"InuYasha..."

" Idiot!"

Everyone gasped in shock, as InuYasha fumed. Kagome looked stricken, but hearing his accusation she growled. Her eyes shifted up to his own, tinting pink. Struggling with her stiff limbs, she stood and, bared her own fangs at him. InuYasha bared his right back, refusing to back down.

'_I'll make her submit one way or another!'_ He thought darkly.

" I didn't ask for this! I didn't think it would grant my wish!" She snarled.

'_Kill half-breed!'_

Kagome didn't even acknowledge the demon in her head, instead another growl rumbled in her chest.

" How can you even **think** that I wanted this! Huh! How InuYasha! " She took a step towards him. InuYasha's fingers twitching in response. He would never hit a woman but, he be damned if Kagome ran to SesshouMaru, thinking he was alpha.

'_This is the only way.'_ He finalized.

"Wench. Then why did it happen! If you didn't think it, you'd be human! Not a damn demon!" He snarled in response. " What? Will you open your legs for SesshouMaru to when you go into heat!"

Everyone moved away, unsure if they should even intervene. It was wise if they all just became invisible. However, no body had the chance to even say a word, because what happened next shook them to their very core. Kagome attacked InuYasha.

The fight between them was on.

* * *

"You failed me again Kagura." Came that smooth, haunting voice. "You know what happens when you fail." He hissed.

Kagura whimpered, struggling to move her shaking body away from Naraku's towering form. He grinned maliciously before grabbing the scruff of her kimono and, hoisting her up. He slammed her into the wall, earning a delicious grunt from her.

" I told you what would happen if you failed. " Slowly he unsheathed a small dagger from his pocket. The light glinted off the sharp edge, causing Kagura to squirm. The point of it was pressed firmly against her swan like neck, and she glowered at Naraku.

" Hold still Kagura. "

Closing in on her, she squirmed and, then a yell filled the empty halls of the palace that Naraku claimed. A sinister laugh followed after.

* * *

" Enough!" Sango yelled, worried about both her friends.

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

One grunt after another came from both of them. Blow after blow was landed on each person that fought. Kagome snarled, dodging a punch that InuYasha shot her way. He was fast but, she was faster.

Kagome hated to fight but, what he said wasn't going to go unpunished. Not if her demon had a thing to stay.

'_Kill half-breed!'_

'_**SHUT UP!'**_

Caught up in her inner battle, Kagome didn't see the grapple hold coming her way. InuYasha lunged at her, grabbing her in a bear hug. "Submit!" He snarled, snapping at her face. Kagome's eyes slowly turned pink.

"NO! "

She bit into his arm, drawing blood. Her nails dug into his flesh, before she tossed him over her shoulder. He hit a boulder, sending a crack right down the middle. Grunting he flipped onto his feet, charging Kagome. His nails pierced his palm, drawing blood.

"Blades of blood!"

The red arches dashed towards Kagome, she ducked and, jumped out of the way, but not before she was hit in the shoulder again. Blood slowly oozed from the wound, causing her to snarl.

"Keh...submit _now_"

Her hand glowed blue in response. " Blades of purity!" The same discs that she sent to Kagura days earlier, was sent towards InuYasha. He jumped out of the way, his robe of the fire rat taking in the brunt force of her attack.

'_Damn she's strong!'_

"I submit to know one!" Kagome yelled, her spiritual powers flaring to life. The wind picked up, howling in the trees. With a thrust of her hand, Kagome sent a red whip out towards InuYasha.

" Not you...Not SesshouMaru. **NO ONE!"** She growled out. Her beast struggled to take over, wanting to put the half-demon in his place. '_NO!'_ Kagome screeched in her mind, forcing the beast into its confines.

Seeing that she was once again distracted, InuYasha lunged for her. Tackling her to the ground and, pinning her. He sat ontop of her, snarling into her face. Kagome struggled, trying not to purify her friend but, she felt so...lost, so, unsure of what to do.

InuYasha's aura flared to life, the red trying to force the blue energy back. Kagome sensing what he was trying to do wanted to submit, but part of her couldn't. It wasn't the demonic part, just her in general.

"NOO!" She yelled and, threw her energy into his. InuYasha cried out and, was tossed back several feet. The energy smelled pure, clean, sharp. His own senses felt like they dulled but, it wouldn't deter him.

Kagome dropped to her knees, panting hard.

' _Show who is alpha!'_ Her beast demanded. Kagome couldn't win the fight. Her beast was to strong.

'_N..no'_

'_Yes!'_

With that she felt herself be pushed into the recess of her mind as her beast took over. The rest of the taichi were helpless and, could only watch. What could be done? Their only option was to fight against Kagome, no one could have the heart to fight their friend.

Kagome appeared in front of InuYasha, who was just standing. She grabbed him and, then tossed him into a tree, appearing in front of him again before he could stand. A clawed hand sunk deep into InuYasha's stomach. He howled in pain, staring up at Kagome.

'_It's not her'_

His gaze grew hazy, as he tried to struggle away from her grasp.

'_InuYasha !'_

Her hand twisted in his abdomen, slowly clawing out the other side. His blood was warm, as she pulled her hand free. Blood shimmered in the light, filling the area with the metallic scent.

" Not alpha." She growled out, holding him up by the neck. Her claws glowed red, and the smell of burning flesh filled her nostrils.

Sango had enough, she saw what was happening and, couldn't watch anymore. '_She'll kill him!'_

Grabbing her weapon she flung it towards Kagome. ""Hiraikotsu!" Before Kagome could burn InuYasha's head off his shoulders, she dropped his unconscious form and, jumped out the way.

Sango caught the mighty boomerang with ease. "Sango!" Miroku cried out, wanting to get her to safety.

"This is not wise!"

" We can't let her kill InuYasha!"

"Die..."She growled out before lunging for the demon slayer.

"Noooo!" Miroku yelled out.

**_-x;_**

**_A/N: _**AANNNNDDDDD there you have it. well should I say uh-oh instead? Hahah hopefully it was enjoyable! I just wanted to apologize for the last A/N I made. I shouldn't have asked. Forgive me? Perhaps if I offer home baked cookies? LOL If I don't update this Sunday it will be on Wed. Hopefully everyone has a good turkey day! 8D

_-Koinu-san_


	7. Chapter 7

Sango didn't see it coming, one minute Kagome was in front of her, charging like a wild boar, the next she was being knocked into a tree.

The breath was knocked out of the demon slayer as she struggled to get up. Inhaling in small fits of coughs, Sango stood, wobbling at first. Miroku was to stunned to even move. Shippou was hiding for dear life.

In front of her, Kagome approached, blood read eyes gleaming maliciously, with the intent to actually do bodily harm. Even then though, Sango took a stance, unsheathing her katana. The blade sang as it was pulled free, the sharp part gleaming in the mid day sun.

Her back was sore, and she could swear her ankle was twisted, but it didn't stop her. Brown eyes glanced to where InuYasha laid, unmoving.

'Kagome' continued to stalk Sango.

'_Sango! Noooo!'_

She lunged at the demon slayer, who side stepped the demon, swinging her sword in a arc. Kagome had enough time to only get nicked, elfin ears listened intently on the soft swoosh of air as it whizzed by.

How dare this woman try to stop her from her kill. It was enough to force a ferocious snarl from Kagome's lips.

The inner Kagome struggled against the chains , and bars that bound her to her place. They rattled as she struggled. The soft _chinks_ of metal clanking echoed in the depths of her dark mind.

'_I have to get free, I have to save Sango!'_

No matter how hard she tried, it was not enough. In the end, she collapsed in a heap of pants, and pitiful sobs. She could vaguely hear the battle that was going on between her best friend, and herself.

It was unnerving to say the least.

'_I can't control this.'_ She reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes. '_No. I can. I have to try harder.'_

Once again, she began to struggle.

Outside though, was a completely different manner. Now, both Miroku, and Sango were in a heated battle against Kagome. InuYasha was still unconcious.

She swiped her deadly claws at the monk, and demon slayer.

"Die." Came her whispered word. Bloody claws began to seep a dark, red poison from the tip. She again, swiped at Miroku, and Sango. Miroku moved out of the way. However, to his dismay, his sleeve wasn't as fortunate as he was. The edge of it hissed as it was burnt off. Purple hues widened.

'_Not good.' _He thought as he caught sight of the burnt fabric.

It appeared that the poison secreting from Kagome's claws were just as deadly, if not more so, then SesshouMaru's.

Again they found Kagome lunging at them. Already their stamina was depleting, leaving them breathless, and sweaty. Kagome, however, didn't even break a sweat.

She grinned at them, seeing that they were weakening. The weak meant food, and she found that she was getting hungry.

'_NO! STOP! PLEASE!'_

Kagome was thrust further into the depths of her mind. '_HEY!'_

Her angered yelp went unheard. The demoness flexed her claws, her markings were growing, the wind picked up, and howled.

It was enough to knock the humans down once more.

"She has been playing us from the start!" Sango blurted out, struggling to stand.

"Yes, it appears she has been. As if she was, playing with her food, so to speak." Came Miroku's remark.

Before Sango or Miroku could let their sutura's and Hiraikotsu fly, Kagome tossed them aside, one after the other. Grabbing Sango by the neck, she hoisted the woman into the air with ease. "Die." She whispered once more, slowly, painfully digging her claws into the woman's soft flesh.

Again, the coppery scent of blood filled her nostrils, and she purred in delight. Enough was enough. Sango struggled, gripping the deadly hands with her own. Blunt nails scratching the flesh.

'_**NOO! SANGO!'**_Wailed Kagome. It was enough to cause the demoness to pause. Her hold slackened, and she struggled to regain herself. Blood red eyes shut tight, and a growl rumbled in her chest. Sango struggled a bit more, but the grip tightened once more. Red eyes peered at the struggling human, and narrowed.

Kagome was debating whether to rip her head off or take her time. Which was better? Decisions, decisions.

Just then the sound of something stirring caught her attention, and dropping Sango, Kagome moved, pivoted on her heel to face Miroku. The golden staff he carried barely missed Kagome, who in turn, punched Miroku in the gut so hard that he flew into a boulder.

Hearing the sounds of bone cracking, Kagome stalked towards her fallen 'enemy.'

'I SAID STOP!" She yelled, causing the demoness to stumble. Kagome was screeching in her mind, powers flaring just a bit. _Very_ slowly but surly it was working.

Just then though, while struggling to regain control, SesshouMaru emerged. Amber hues glanced around the camp members, before falling onto the struggling female. They narrowed.

'_Pitifully weak.'_ He observed. The smell of blood was strong, most of it coming from InuYasha. His ears twitched, catching the soft thumping of his heart. He would live, unfortunately. Then he glanced at the human woman, who was clutching her neck. Blood seeped through her fingers, and she was most likely bruised, but made no sound. Then they landed on the monk who was out cold. Possibly internally bleeding as well. He didn't care.

Gracefully, he walked to the woman that was struggling on the floor, and grasped her collar. Hoisting her up, SesshouMaru tossed her into the bark of a tree. It snapped in half, and he growled.

'_This will not do. She has to be tamed.'_

Kagome yelped, and it was enough for her to gain control a bit. She rolled onto her side, claws digging into the dirt. Eyes flashed, and SesshouMaru caught it. At once he appeared before her, hoisting her up, ready to toss her again, when Kagome managed to actually strike a blow herself.

Claws skimmed the flesh on his cheek, and she grinned in satisfaction. He maybe alpha, but she would fight back for the position.

A dangerous growl rumbled in the western lords throat, and without warning, he tossed Kagome again. Her body hit the earth **hard**, and she skidded across the dirt, and grass before stopping. Wincing, she sat up, struggling once more.

'_NO DAMN IT!'_

But the demoness wouldn't listen. Instead she charged SesshouMaru, who flicked his whip at her. It wrapped around her neck, hissing as it bit into her flesh, melting the skin, and muscle. Roughly he tugged her to the ground. She would heal. Powerful demons always did.

Faster then anyone could comprehend, SesshouMaru ceased Kagome. '_NO STOP STOP STOP!" _

"S..Stop!" She grunted out as he held her by her injured neck, earning a whimper from her. "Submit."

"No." She growled out. He perked a eyebrow. Odd, she always had before. Nevertheless.

He slammed her into a tree, leaves shaking free, and falling around. His own claws dug into her wound, just like she had with Sango. Kagome whimpered.

"P..Please." She ground out.

"Submit."

"**No..."**

He slammed her into the ground, pinning her on her chest with his booted foot. Kagome struggled, but stopped when he pressed down onto her chest. She struggled for breath. Eyes continued flashing. She clawed at the leather, and his silk pants, shredding the fabric. He only pressed down harder. "Submit, bitch."

He growled, his own eyes tinting red.

His patience was wearing thin, and he had no time for games. Tame her now, or kill her if she was to wild to control, even if she was very powerful. To be a demon, and have the powers of a priestess was a extremely rare commodity. One he _would_ take advantage of. No one else would have this power, this...demoness. His own beast purred in delight at having the wench.

She was strong, and smelled very good. He liked that.

'**Ours?'**

'_No.'_

The demon snarled in protest, but SesshouMaru shut him out. He was in charge, not his beast!

"Submit."

Green acid dripped from his fingers, landing, and melting the ground by her head. " Or die." He concluded.

'_ENOUGH! LET. ME. FREE!'_ Just like that, Kagome was Kagome. Her beast was shoved deep into the dark origins of her mind. Silent for now. She gasped for air, but his boot only pressed harder.

" T..that's hurting" She squeaked out. Black dots flashed in front of her eyes, and as SesshouMaru demanded she submit, she could only nod before passing out from lack of oxygen.

* * *

'_Ugh...what a dream'_

Again, Kagome awoke, and found herself on her back. Groaning she rolled onto her side, wincing. Her body was sore, and her chest was hurting.

It was painful, more like a dull bruise, but it was still uncomfortable. Still, knowing that if she were human, she'd most likely be dead.

'_Yippie.'_

"Mmpf...god. What...happened?" Glancing around the camp, she took note that her comrades were out, save Sango. When brown met blue, the human woman flinched involuntary.

'_It...wasn't a dream, it's all...real.'_ Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes, the salt assaulting her sensitive nose. She made no move to wipe them.

"I...Sango...I'm..." She glanced around, taking note of Miroku, and then InuYasha. It was enough to make the tears fall down faster. She sobbed, but no one, not even Shippou, made a move to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She repeated over, and over. As if it were some sacred mantra. In that one glance, she didn't even take note of the demon lord, who was perched at the base of a apple tree.

Kagome felt so alone. She had hurt her friends, because she couldn't control her beast. How stupid! How ridiculous! She was weak, useless, pitiful! She could never make it as a human, and now she couldn't even make it as a demon.

What demon lost control the way she did! SesshouMaru didn't! Without much thought, she dashed away from the camp. Deep into the dark forest. Crickets sang their sad tune in time with the weeping demoness. Everything was a blur as she moved. Kagome didn't even catch sight of the white blur, or even the scent of the demon lord who followed.

Minutes of running had brought her to a steep ledge. Down below the waves crashed against the rocky bottom. Kagome collapsed onto her knees, inhaling the salty air. She panted hard, tears strill running down her cheeks. The wind blew her long hair away from her shoulders, cooling her body. SesshouMaru stood by idly, watching, waiting.

Would she jump?

He doubted it, but then again, one never knew until it was to late.

" I c...can't do this. I can't. It's so hard." She sniffled, and SesshouMaru was unsure if she was talking to him.

Did she know he was even _there_?

" What am I going to do? I...I..." And again she sobbed, her heart breaking, and even the stoic lord who hid his feelings so well, was slightly moved. Slightly.

She was broken. He can see that. The fact that she attacked her friends, and nearly killed InuYasha had torn her heart into pieces.

"WHY! "She yelled out to the night air. She clutched the dirt and wailed.

SesshouMaru made no move to join her. Not now. Instead, he gave her the time she needed, and joined her the moment the sun rose.

The sound of foot prints crunching against the dirt, and grass, caught Kagome's attention. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. She just somehow knew.

"They are afraid of me ya know." She murmured sadly, clutching her knees to her chest. " I know they are. Sango flinched, and I _saw_ it." Her long lashes lowered as her bottom lip trembled. She let out a shaky breath, but SesshouMaru offered no friendly advice.

" When she did, I _liked_ it. I liked the spike of fear that came from her. " He had to give her credit. She wanted to cry, but didn't. Good.

They were silent for a few minutes, but SesshouMaru's silky voice broke that silence, causing Kagome to jump slightly. She didn't expect him to answer, so it was a surprise that he did.

"Most would not have allowed their beast to gain such control." He said cooly. Kagome folded in on herself. " However–" He paused, and glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. " those that do, never make it back to sanity. "

She perked a bit at this. " Consider yourself lucky girl. Otherwise, this SesshouMaru would have ended your pathetic life." With that he pivoted, and walked off, leaving behind a fuming Kagome, who had perked up just a bit.

The road ahead wouldn't be easy, but then again, nothing in life ever is. She had a choice. Get over what happened, and deal with the situation at hand, or she could die right here. As the suns rays grew steadily in the sky, with shades of purple, pink and orange fading to make way for blue, she came to one conclusion.

She'd be damned if she lost control again. Inhaling, and exhaling softly, she stood. '_ I'm the master here. Not you.'_

Her beast snarled, but she forced herself to ignore it. She'd win this fight. With one final glance at the sky, she turned, and followed SesshouMaru.

* * *

As the image in the mirror faded, Narkau chuckled. Her team mates were down for the count, especially that wretched InuYasha. Things would be easy from here on out. The priestess was in no more control of her beast, then before.

Now was the time to attack.

Grinning, he stood, summoning his own small army of incarnations. The last of the shikon shards were his, and the bitch known as Kagome as well.

"Come. It is time."

—x;

_**A/N:**_ And there you have it! Admit it who is awsome. I did say that the fight with Naraku is up soon. Buhahahahaha. Just you wait until it happens. ;) I'm so hyped. Hope you all enjoyed it a lot dearies!


	8. Chapter 8

Bleary eyed, and in pain, InuYasha woke up, and hissed. Clutching his side, he slowly forced himself to stand up. The coppery scent of blood filled his nose as he tried to clear his focus.

"Damn it!" He hissed, but was abruptly stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He flinched instinctively, before glancing up at the face of his friend Miroku.

" You should not be moving so soon."

"Feh. I have been through worse then this." InuYasha grumbled, sitting up straighter, and trying not to wince in the process. "What happened?"

Miroku opened his mouth to reply, but was beat to the answer.

" Your little priestess did this." A hand motioned around the area. Sango stopped her stroking on Kirara's fur, and gasped. The demonic feline spat, and hissed. Everyone gasped, standing up, ignoring the pain their bodies were in.

" Perhaps your little priestess. " Dark, red hues shifted from everyone that was present. Several figures emerged from the forest behind the evil being. " This is a interesting reunion."

Everyone was standing still, poised for the oncoming battle.

" Bastard! Finally decided to show up, so I can kick your ass eh?" He taunted.

Naraku continued to shift his gaze around the make-shift camp, before he scoffed.

" I would have thought even with her new found powers that your '_Kagome'_ would have been here by now. " Letting out a mocking sigh of disappointment, Naraku slowly drew his sword. Tentacles slithered from his body, wiggling behind his figure.

" No matter–" with a grin "- I plan on killing you all either way, then take Kagome as my mate. Once the shikon jewel is whole, I will then slowly spread my power over all of japan. "

"The hell you will!"

" Heh, pathetic InuYasha. You have no choice in the matter."

" Grr...over my dead body! "

" _That_ can be arranged." Growled Naraku. Then with a flick of his wrist, his incarnations jumped into battle.

* * *

'_Something's wrong.'_ Kagome thought, her blue scanning the immediate area. Her beast nodded in agreement.

'_To quiet. I not like.__**'**_ She growled softly. Still unused to seeing the furry face that was in her head, Kagome flinched.

"I know." She murmured. A light blush dusted her cheeks when she caught sight of SesshouMaru's perked eyebrow. With an airy wave of her hand, Kagome dismissed it as nothing.

So engrossed in her own thoughts, Kagome didn't realize when SesshouMaru stopped. Walking into him, and grunting, she bounced off his figure, and stumbled back. Catching herself before she fell, Kagome glanced up, watching SesshouMaru's figure.

With a small frown, unnoticeable to anyone who didn't know what to look for. Without word the demon lord sped off, leaving behind a stunned Kagome.

She sniffed delicately, and gasped. The scent of miasma filled her nostrils, even from the distance they were at.

'_No.'_

With that she dashed off as well. Both figures dashed through the forset, ducking, and dodging the trees, forest inhabitants, and the other demons that occupied the forest.

Fixing his sharp gaze on the petite woman that occupied the spot next to him, SesshouMaru had to wonder, if he were ever to be impressed, now would be that time. It was rare for a demon to keep up with him, and yet this woman was doing so easily.

Kagome was biting her lip, until a fang nicked her flesh. The sharp pain she felt was ignored as the adrenaline pumped through her veins. She pushed herself faster, brushing past SesshouMaru.

Oh yes, he was impressed.

What felt like forever to Kagome was in fact minutes if not seconds. She crashed into the clearing, her eyes widening at the sight before her.

InuYasha was in a heated battle with Naraku. Swords clashed into each other, grinding the metal edges until sparks flew. Miroku, and Sango were busy fighting off the incarnations, while the saimyosho buzzed around the battle field.

SesshouMaru had wasted no time. His sword was drawn, and he dashed towards where Naraku and InuYasha were.

Kagome's elfin ears could hear the sounds of everyone breathing hard, and cursing. It was almost overwhelming. Just then the sharp sound of Shippou crying out caught her attention. She watched as he was smashed into a tree, his little body falling limp. Just then, Miroku had used his wind tunnel, the saimyosho were sucked into the void in his hand.

"NO MIROKU!" Sango cried out, slashing at Kagura who didn't back away in time. She was injured by the attack from Sango's sword, and stumbled a bit. Blood oozed from the hand the waist. Everyone looked tired, and beaten from the battle, yet no one stopped.

Miroku collapsed, Sango catching him before he hit the ground. She clutched him close, tears and dirt running down her cheeks. "Oh Miroku..." she sobbed, hands gripping his robes. He was unconscious that much Kagome knew. Her heart leapt into her throat, as she clutched her shirt.

She scented InuYasha's blood, and noticed that he was wavering in battle, while SesshouMaru looked like he didn't even break a sweat.

Naraku knocked InuYasha's sword from his grasp, and InuYasha himself to the ground. SesshouMaru batted Naraku away, but not in time to deter the tentacle that shot from his body.

"INUYASHA!"

Just for that brief moment, his eyes flickered to hers, before he shut them, and yelled in pain. The tentacle was embedded into his waist, just as another one stabbed him through his thigh. She could hear Naraku's chuckle faintly, and the slashing of SesshouMaru's sword, and then her world went black.

* * *

Abruptly Kagome opened her eyes, and sat up. Nausea made her groan, and clutch her head as she swallowed the lump in her throat. If she remembered correctly, the thing she had to do was place her head between her legs. Doing as she thought, it wavered a bit but didn't disappear.

As she took in a deep breath, then released, Kagome glanced at the camp site. Everyone was bandaged up, and resting.

"What happened?" She croaked, clutching her head. All she saw was InuYasha injured by Naraku, but nothing afterward.

SesshouMaru was glancing at her, a thoughtful look crossing his eyes before vanishing. His outfit was ripped, and his armor cracked, aside from that, he was unharmed.

'_Figures.'_

" You lost control." Came that sultry, baritone voice. It caressed Kagome's body like soft velvet, and she fought the urge to shudder in response.

"Mmm...I figured that." Her gaze was lowered, her fingers intertwined with eachother. '_I'm never going to get use to this. Am I?'_

To her surprise her beast tilted it's massive head in response, but said nothing. Good. She didn't need a headache.

" The half breed is dead."

Kagome's head shot up, and she gasped. "W..What? Inu-Yasha?" She turned, making herself dizzy, to catch the sleeping half-demon breathe.

"Foolish girl! M' lord is referring to that wicked half breed Naraku! " Squawked Jaken.

" Quiet Jaken."

Immediately, the little imp squeaked, and bowed down multiple times. " Yes Lord SesshouMaru!"

Rin giggled from her perch by Ah-Un. " So silly Master Jaken."

"Quiet you little brat!"

Ignoring the usual banter between his servant, and ward SesshouMaru stared pensively at Kagome. His gaze was so unnerving that she actually squirmed in her seat.

"Naraku's dead."

A slight nod of his head was confirmation enough.

"Yes! You were **magnificent** Kagome! A tad bit frightening, but magnificent nonetheless! " Came the old, squeaky voice of Myoga the flea.

"Myoga!" Kagome said, a smile gracing her lovely features. " You were there? That's new." She giggled.

" Yes, well. I didn't have enough time to leave the vicinity." He admitted bashfully, with a rub of his head. " I had come to inform Master InuYasha of something important when Naraku appeared."

" Huh, and all this time I figured you a coward. " With a gentle prod of her clawed digit, Kagome grinned again. " Looks like I pegged you wrong Myoga!"

"I'm not _always_ a coward. I do stand by Master InuYasha from time to time!" He pointed out indigently.

"Name one time."

"Well...what about the time I accompanied him in his battle with Lord Hyoga!"

"You didn't have a choice from what I'm told. I heard InuYasha had to tie you with a string to him." She replied cheekily.

"That's besides the point!" He bounced on the palm of her hand, small arms waving around profusely.

"Okay, okay calm down." Kagome said with a soft giggle. Taking her advice, Myoga sat on her palm and nodded.

"Well...as I was saying. I was in the area, when Naraku had suddenly appeared, going in the same direction I was going."

Kagome had listened intently as Myoga recapped the battle for her.

* * *

_Kagome dropped to her knees, clutching her shuddering figure. The wind had changed, and she knew it. Her beast was running up that mental pathway that would lead to her freedom. At this point though, Kagome didn't care. Miroku was dying, and InuYasha...the thought had forced a sob from her throat._

_Eyes bleeding red, Kagome slowly stood. Sango's sword laid discarded, and Kagura was on the ground. One glanced around showed that Kanna was no longer there. In fact, it looked like Naraku absorbed her into his body, healing the damage SesshouMaru caused._

_Kagome made her way towards Kagura, picking up Sango's sword. Many scents assaulted her nose. The sharp scent of salt from Sango's tears, the coppery scent of blood, and the thick poisonous scent of miasma. What stood out the most was the scent of fear. Kagome paused, and turned her head to where it was coming from._

_Sango._

_The scent of fear smelt almost like tangy, like a citrus. Why it smelt like this she wouldn't be able to tell. With a small glare, she turned her sight to Kagura._

_The bitch. _

_She WOULD pay._

_Kagome watched, with amusement, the wind witch struggle to sit up. She withdrew the feather in her hair, trying to escape._

_Only...there was no escape. Not this time._

_At the last possible moment, Kagura reached for her discarded fan, clutching it, then with a swish, sent an attack towards Kagome._

_Seeing what was about to be done, Kagome jumped out of the way, and with a flick of her own wrist, slashed at Kagura with the katana._

_The metal sang in th e air, before a nasty crack, and a loud screech filled the air. As blood spattered across her pale features, Kagome grinned, watching Kagura's hand fall limp. The fan still clutched in it's grasp._

_She screeched in pain, clutching the bleeding stump to her chest. As she shuddered with tears, Kagome tilted her head before lunging at Kagura. _

_The wind demon screeched, and cried in pain, as Kagome tore her claws into the incarnations body. Red poison seeped from the tips, melting away her flesh, and bones. Kagome panted hard, her beast savoring the death of this woman, before she actually turned to dust._

_Bloody eyes were set on Naraku, who was busy in a heated battle with SesshouMaru. The demon lord dodged the onslaught of tentacles, and sent his poison whip towards Naraku._

_SNAP_

_SNAP_

_Naraku jumped away._

_InuYasha was still unconscious, and bleeding. Kagome had enough. Blue and red erupted from her body, as a tentacle flew towards SesshouMaru. Naraku paused, glancing at Kagome._

_Her body was glowing with untamed, and raw power. " Die." She whispered before a surge of power was brought forth, and thrown towards the half demon. Naraku didn't know, or have time to do a thing._

_His wail of pain filled the area was purified. His body dissipated into the glowing orb that hung in mid air. The dark jewel hovered, and slowly moved to Kagome's outstretched hand. As it brushed her skin, it glowed a brilliant white, before it turned into that pink/ purple glow. _

_It was purified. _

_She clutched it close to her, her own body hovered just a inch or two off the ground. Her aura still surrounding her wildly, licking the air, like a purple shade of fire. Her hair was loose, floating around her face as she glanced at the figures that were dead, or injured. _

_Slowly her gaze shifted to the jewel at hand, the soft voices from within were hypnotizing, but she ignored it. What could she do with it now?_

'_Make a wish.' The jewel whispered back._

_Ah, that's right, but what? It had to be selfless one. Her eyes glowed red, before flashing to blue. Her beast didn't like this jewel. Even if it were purified, it was still tainted in some way. It was dangerous._

' _Destroy.' It growled out._

_How?_

"_I wish..."_

' _Do it...wish on us.' It whispered back._

'_Destroy.'_

" _I wish..."_

'_Wish on us!' It bit out, almost impatient._

' _Destroy!' Her beast growled out._

_Kagome shut her eyes, her body was feeling hot, the jewel was glowing brighter. What could she do! She didn't know!_

" _I...wish..."_

' _Wish! Wish!'_

'_Destroy! To dangerous!'_

_A selfless wish. It had to be something that destroyed the jewel for good. She opened her eyes, glancing down at the glowing orb. Her beast was right, it was dangerous to keep. Then it hit her, like an egg to the face._

'_Wish! Wish! Wish!'_

'_Destroy! NOW!'_

" _I wish...that..." Kagome struggled. There were so many possibilities with this jewel, and it only took a wish. So many roads to go down on! What if she couldn't go back? She would be stuck in the feudal era. _

' _Mama...Souta, gramps...' Her family. She had to think of them, and keep them safe. If she wished on the jewel, and it was a selfish one, even if she meant it to be a good one, it was still dangerous. There was only one way._

' _WISH NOW! FREE US!' _

' _DESTROY! NOT SAFE!'_

" _I wish..the Shikon Jewel was no more!" _

'_NO!' The jewel yelled, before it glowed brightly, illuminating the area, and then disappearing. Kagome was on the ground, unconscious, and no longer glowing. SesshouMaru approached her slowly, examining her before he actually knelt down, and hoisted her up over his shoulder._

_Everyone picked themselves up with the help of Kirara, and Ah-Un, before leaving the area to find camp._

* * *

Kagome sat immobile, gaping at the flea as he concluded the story.

"And so, here we are. Quite the predicament if you ask me."

" H..How! Naraku is gone!"

"Yes, that maybe so, but there is one other dilemma. "

" What's that?"

" There is a demon from the continent that is awake. I know he felt the surge of power that came from you. There is no doubt that he is on his way. "

"A...demon?"

"Yes, Amatsu Mikaboshi. He's a ..." Myoga paused, scratching his chin. " God.." He said meekly.

"_GOD!_"

Myoga squeaked. " Yes...?"

"How is he a demon then!"

"Well partially a demon. His mother was a demon from what the legend says."

Kagome was stumped.

'_What next?'_

She stared as Myoga fiddled with his shirt, glancing around at the sound of InuYasha's groan.

"Inu...Yasha?" She murmured, catching sight of his amber hues. He smiled a bit. "Feh."

Just by that word, Kagome knew it would alright. Somehow.

**_-x;_**

_**A/N**_: Well there ya go. I didn't want to make it to long, I did want to get Naraku out of the way. X3 He's to over used! Anyways, hopefully you all enjoyed it. Sorry for the late update as well. 3


	9. Chapter 9

**Two weeks later…..**

Things were progressing slowly for Kagome, but there were subtle differences between a few weeks ago, and now.

She sat, legs crossed, arms relaxed in her lap, eyes shut. As she exhaled, her mind remained cleared, not even her beast disturbed her these past few days. For that, she was grateful. SesshouMaru was kind enough to explain that meditation helped a lot when trying to control her beast. And in fact, it did.

Slowly her eyes opened, blinking from the brightness of the forest. Shippou was swimming by the shoreline with Sango. Now that Naraku was gone, everyone was still traveling, trying to help the villages that were destroyed by the crazed spider demon.

It was a nice day, and everyone was taking a much needed break. Kagome had tried to go through the well, unfortunately, it wasn't letting her. The thought of never returning back home had left a permanent ache in her heart, but she wouldn't cry.

After all, what good would it do?

The salt from her tears would aggravate her nose anyways. '_So much for meditating.'_ That was something that wouldn't ease the pain of loss she felt.

Instead she forced herself to look to the future, and to the things that would come. Kagome shifted her gaze from the people that were laughing, even InuYasha was finding it hard to remain gruff.

The splashing continued, while Kagome sun bathed in the afternoon rays, the summer breeze help keeping her cool. It was so peaceful.

" I spy, with my little eyes, something very unique." Came a sultry purr.

Everyone paused in their playing, staring at the figure that emerged from the shadows. Kagome's nostrils flared, inhaling the scent of jasmine and rain. She sat straighter, a growl rumbling in her throat.

The woman stepped out into the view of the taichi, grinning. A clawed hand was placed on her jutted hip, pale blue hair billowing behind her with the wind. The clothes she wore were something no one has ever seen before. Even Kagome was a bit awed by the woman.

The long silk dress stopped at her ankles, the shades of green complimented her ivory skin. It was something that women from Japan never wore! The frog buttons black, the high, mandarin collar covered her swan like neck. The A-line skirt shifted from a pastel green to a much darker, richer one.

Booted feet stepped closer to the water, before they stepped on it. Clearly not sinking into it. InuYasha growled, earning an amused glanced from the woman. Her eyes were a nice shade of chocolate, the same shade that was originally Kagome's.

" What do you want?" Kagome asked out of curiosity, even when her beast was demanding to challenge the woman.

'_Not yet'_

The woman glanced back at Kagome, grinning cheekily. " What makes you think I want anything?" She teased, batting those sinfully long lashes at Kagome.

Sango shifted, before the demoness' eyes landed on her, forcing the slayer to pause.

" Be still. I do not wish to injure your friend." Came that sultry voice. Miroku shifted in front of Kagome, out of habit, but it didn't go unnoticed.

" Perhaps, but the question still stands." He said as politely as he could.

"Speak wench! We ain't go all day. If you ain't after any of us, what the hell are ya doin' here?"

InuYasha's abrupt snarl earned a small glare from the unknown being.

"Very well. My name is Mei Ling. I am from the continent. "

" No shit!"

"Silence, half-breed, even there we do not do most, but tolerate your meaningless existence. " Her gaze shifted back to Miroku, and Kagome. "Move aside, or be forced to. I have come with good grace."

" It's okay Miroku, she's not lying." Kagome coaxed Miroku, by gently nudging aside her friend, allowing room for Mei Ling.

" Again, what do you want?"

The woman stepped close to Kagome, then moved to circle her. Claw digits prodded Kagome, causing her to squeak, and jump.

"Hmm…interesting." She mused, before stepping close, pressing her front to Kagome's back. Kagome tensed, while the others shuffled in their seats.

"H..Hey! What-eep!" Mei Ling nuzzled her nose into Kagome's neck, sniffing her deeply, fingers combing those long raven locks. A hand found its way to her hip, causing Kagome to stumble away, and into SesshouMaru's arms.

"SesshouMaru!" Came her surprised squeak. Everyone was shocked they didn't noticed him in the clearing sooner, all their eyes were trained on Mei Ling and Kagome.

"Mei Ling."

"Lord SesshouMaru. How pleasant, as always." She replied with a wry glance.

"Um-"

"What are you doing here in this SesshouMaru's lands?"

" Is that how you treat an…._old_ acquaintance." She purred in response, dodging his questioning glare.

"Oi! Get your damn hands off Kagome!"

Realizing that she was still in SesshouMaru's arms, Kagome jumped away, clearing her throat, cheeks flaming red.

'_Oh what's going on! '_

Her beast glanced up, before sniffing, and turning away. If there was no immediate threat, she wasn't needed.

'_Fine! Be that way.'_

SesshouMaru remained cold, unmoving, with the only small narrow of his eyes to reveal his agitation.

Huffing, Mei Ling crossed her arms. " I wanted to see your new pet, since you have not visited lately. I can clearly see why. She is….most -"

"I am NOT his pet!" Was Kagome's sudden outburst. " And what was with the groping and sniffing! Don't you know _anything_ about personal space! "

The demons in the area flinched, minus SessouMaru, and blinked in surprise.

" I had assumed you became a dutiful pet, considering that you emanate a powerful aura. Something like that must not go unclaimed. However, I can also tell you are untrained in your powers."

"Wha-"

"Silence."

Both girls went quiet, while they all cast a curious glance at SesshouMaru. " Mei Ling. Why else have you come."

"Hmpf. So much for pleasantries." Sighing, she sat on the grass, gracefully, much to Kagome's sudden resentment. Dainty claws gleamed in the sun, while everyone remained tense but seated.

"Amatsu Mikaboshi knows of the woman." Mei Ling paused. " Sources say he is preparing himself for battle to come claim the woman.

"Whoa..whoa. Hold on! A battle. For what woman?" Kagome asked outraged at the idea, but dreading the answer all the same.

Mei Ling flashed Kagome a small, sad smile. "You."

" All is going according to plan?"

" Yes."

"Good. I will not tolerate failure Feng. You are captain for a reason." Amethyst hues glared menacingly at the tense tiger.

A curl lifted in response, but nothing was said, save for a nod.

" Failure is not a option Lord Mikaboshi."

" Go. Ready to the troops. We leave in three months time. "

Feng bowed, before walking out, aware that those cold eyes of the half demon, half god was on his person. Silently, he shut the screen, before padding down the hall.

"Insufferable bas-"

"Feng!"

Gold, cat like eyes blinked as they noticed his twin brother coming through. " Jin?"

"Feng…" Jin puffed, bowing a bit to get his breath. "Feng rushed to his twin, clearly concerned for him.

"What's wrong? What is it?"

" W…what did Lord Mikaboshi want? Are we leaving?" Blue eyes glanced up at his older sibling, eager for the adventure to begin.

Feng shook his head, clearly amused, and annoyed at the same time. " No. Three weeks. " He opened the door by the round handle, and slid inside, his brother close behind.

" Feng! You are not excited? We are finally leaving this place, for somewhere new, somewhere that has riches, and glo-"

" Those are not needed for a happy life, Jin." Scolded Feng.

Jin looked sheepish, casting a sad glance. " You know our parents would be proud."

"Heh! If they didn't try to eat us, I would like to assume so."

Jin laughed a bit and, ran his fingers through his hair. "True, but…"

"No buts. This will end badly. I know it." Feng said, staring off into the pits of the fire. He took a poker, jabbing the coals, sparking it to life once more. Growling in frustration, he cast a glance to Jin, who was staring at the armor that was in the corner.

"You are a Captain. Don't you feel proud of that?"

Feng paused, before glancing down, his amber pig tail falling over one shoulder. "Sometimes. Other times, I wish I was not. I was foolish. Thinking that I would have everything. Glory, women, honor-" Feng paused. " A family."

Jin flopped onto the mat, blinking up at his sibling. " Family? You were with Chiyo, what happened with that?"

Hands curled into fists, claws puncturing his palms. Jin caught the scent of blood, and frowned at his brother. " I let her go. "

" Huh?" This was news to Jin. Even he didn't know about what happened to his brothers love interest.

" Yes. I had to. The choice was stay with the army, have honor, or be disgraced..for a woman." He spat.

Jin stood, placing a hand on his brothers shoulder. Feng shrugged it off, and stood straighter. " Go make sure the men are preparing for the battle. Inform them that we leave in three months time. "

Nodding, with a heavy sigh, Jin slipped out of the room. Feng listened to the soft click of the door, before releasing a sigh himself. He glanced at his reflection, staring at the black, jagged stripes on his cheek. Reaching up, he tugged the ribbon that held his hair, allowing his amber hair to fall just below his shoulder blades. " What am I doing?" He whispered, gritting his teeth.

"What can be accomplished by taking this woman!" Snarling, Feng slammed his fists into the mirror. Shards of glass fell to the ground, reflecting his figure in broken pieces. He hissed, pulling back his fists, ignoring the shards of glass in his hands.

" This will end badly. If not that woman, for us."

Kagome couldn't help but gnaw her thumb, frowning in thought. '_This is not happening. This is not happening.'_

"How can this happen! We finally get rid of one of the most EVIL men, only to have another one come back. But this time for me!"

Everyone in the group glanced around uneasily at each other, before Sango spoke up. " It'll be okay Kagome. Mei Ling offered to train you. We'll all help." She coaxed, patting her friends leg.

"How Sango? How will it be okay?"

Struck speechless by her best friends outburst, Sango glanced to Miroku, and InuYasha for help. Though none was received.

" See? Even you don't know that! What if he's worse then Naraku?"

Mei Ling sighed. Stomping towards the distraught woman, she snarled. " Quiet woman! You are complaining about something that has yet to happen! If we begin training, perhaps you will stand a chance. "

" How!" Kagome stood with a snarl. He's half god!

Mei Ling growled in frustration as well, eyes glowing a soft blue. "You are so insufferable. Are you not the miko that once possess the shikon jewel?"

"Yes but-"

"Are you not the miko that had helped your taichi take on the four war gods! The one who travels time through ancient wells?"

" Yes, how did-"

" Enlighten everyone then, why you have easily given up? Why you think you have finally reached the impossible?" Mei Ling growled out, her small hands curling into fists, as she stood toe to toe with Kagome.

Before Mei Ling could even say another word, Kagome snapped. " How the hell do you know about me!"

Smirking, the demoness' stood back, and hummed thoughtfully. "Your travels have reached even the continent. Do not be so surprised."

Glaring at the woman, Kagome huffed and turned away. "Im going to the hot spring. "

"I'll come with you." Sango said, standing up, grabbing their things before following her friend.

"Mei Ling."

Turning her head, blinking at SesshouMaru, she turned and followed the western lord. They had traveled a few yards away, making sure no one heard.

" Explain."

A finger ran down his chest, Mei Ling purred in delight. " My dearest SessouMaru, could I allow harm to come to you?"

Ignoring the finger that was on his chest, SesshouMaru glared at the woman. " Do not presume to think that this SesshouMaru was in need of your assistance Mei Ling."

"I wouldn't presume a thing." She replied.

"Hn." He moved away from the woman, intending to do make his rounds around his boarders. " Do what you will with the other woman. However, if you try to upsert her place, I will dispose of you."

Never one to look back, and only keep going, SesshouMaru ignored Mei Ling's huff.

"You dare to presume that I would attempt something on her life? Ridiculous dog!"

She gasped, and grunted at the impact of the hard bark behind her back. SesshouMaru's claws digging into her slender neck. Mei Ling shuddered as he glared down at her, teeth glinting dangerously.

"Know this, I am allowing you to live, for the sole reason to help the wench become accustomed to her powers. Insult my person once more, and I will end your miserable existence, regardless of our past." He squeezed her neck for emphasis before releasing her and strolling off.

Mei Ling slid to the floor, huddling in on her self. Her fingers caressed her neck, feeling the small puncture wounds, before letting out a shaky breathy. Pale blue strands were brushed aside, her heart breaking just a bit at the thought of SesshouMaru being with another.

'_Have I lost you?'_

She glanced up, and inhaled deeply. '_We shall see. I will help her, but it does not mean I will hand over what is _MINE _so easily.'_

With that final thought in mind, Mei Ling stood to walk back to the camp. Much had to be done, and there wasn't a lot of time.

**A/N: **Okay I will be honest, I was having a bit of trouble with this chapter. I wanted to introduce Mei Ling of course, and give Kagome a bit of competition, even though there may not be one.

Secondly, I had some serious writer's block considering that school had taken up most of my time when the story was published. HOWEVER, since it's pretty slow now. I am taking full advantage and updating this story on a weekly basis. I am so sorry that you had to wait. As a result I am already working on another chapter, and plan to post it up tonight or tomorrow.

Please forgive the inconvenience. This story is not over, in fact, its only just beginning LOL


	10. Chapter 10

"Ugh. I can't do this."

Flopping onto the ground, Kagome groaned, using an arm to shield her eyes from the suns rays. It was hot, and humid outside. She didn't like it. Not at all. The fact that Mei Ling was trying to help her understand her demonic 'gifts' made Kagome snort.

Ever since she showed up, SesshouMaru had been coming around more and, more. Kagome's beast didn't sit to well with that.

In fact, as Kagome thought more on it, she realized that her '_beast_' didn't like how SesshouMaru would pull Mei Ling away to talk, or how his gaze would linger on the woman a bit more then necessary, or even when he would simply acknowledge her first before the rest!

A growl rumbled in Kagome's chest, and she coughed to clear it up.

'_What am I thinking!'_

Kagome's beast started at her loud thought, growling in annoyance at her mistress, and the thought of the other demoness' with SessouMaru.

'**Ours.'**

That one word sent Kagome's head reeling. She thought that she and her beast were past this, but obviously she was wrong.

"No!" She yelled out, clutching her head.

"Kagome?" Mei Ling asked, concerned.

"M'fine."

Clearly Mei Ling was not convinced, but didn't say much about it anyways. Nodding her head, she stood by Kagome, and nudged her with a foot. " Get up. We are not finished. "

Kagome wanted to whine some more, but her beast was actually growling at her.

'_Learn._' It encouraged, much to her amazement.

Regardless, Kagome stood up, combing fingers through her long strands of hair, pouting at Mei Ling.

" Now what?"

"Continue what we were practicing before."

"But making a acid whip is hard! "

" I do not recall stating it would be otherwise." Mei Ling countered, blinking a few times.

"But-"

" Inu's…do not whine." SesshouMaru stated, perking an eyebrow.

Kagome snapped her mouth shut, and huffed. Turning away from the demon lord. The two demons could clearly see that she was a bit peeved with Lord SesshouMaru. Unfortunately, no one knew why.

Mei Ling had a guess.

SesshouMaru didn't care.

" Continue Kagome."

Sucking her teeth, Kagome exhaled softly, eyes concentrating on the end of her two fingers. They fizzed at the end a bit before it stopped.

"Ugh.." Kagome glared at her fingers before trying once more.

"Concentrate."

"I'm trying!" Kagome snapped, another growl. Mei Ling shook her head, and moved to stand by SesshouMaru. Both watched Kagome struggle to make a whip, the tips of her fingers fizzing once more. Gritting her teeth, Kagome watched, and concentrated as the whip slowly began to take form.

Little by little, the whip took form, growing longer inch by inch. Sweat gleamed off her brows, as Kagome shook her hand, watching as the whip wiggled from the movements. After a few more minutes, the whip dangled from her fingertips.

" Well done!" Mei Ling congratulated. " It is an odd color, but no doubt powerful in its own right."

Kagome blinked down at the purple colored whip, frowning at it. "Why is it odd?"

" Whips that lesser demons conjure are normally a red, or orange, and many others believe it depends on the type of poison that the demon possess."

" SesshouMaru's poison is green." Kagome stated, wincing at the memory of first hand experience.

" Indeed it is. It signifies how poisonous it is."

Snorting, Kagome shook her head. " You don't have to tell me that. I KNOW how poisonous it can be."

Mei Ling looked stunned. "How so?"

" I attempted to take her life."

Both girls looked at him, before Kagome quickly turned away, concentrating on her whip. It hissed as it touched the grass, burning it away, leaving behind a black spot. " So….how poisonous am I?"

Mei Ling frowned, tapping her chin. " Well..I don't know. We would have to see. I have not had the liberty of coming across another demon that can even conjure poison as deadly as SesshouMaru's."

" Oh. Hm. This feels weird. I didn't think I can create this-"

With a flick of her wrist, the whip was sent flying. Kagome squeaked as the tree it smacked against was sliced in half. The wood groaned, before it splintered, the tree falling onto the ground. Instantly the whip vanished, as Kagome covered her mouth. It landed on the ground.

SesshouMaru and Mei Ling glanced back at a shocked Kagome.

" Opps."


	11. Chapter 11

It was a beautiful day. There was no doubt about it. The sky was bluer then its usual blue, and the fluffy clouds drifted on by lazily. A light summer breeze fluttered by, making the leaves in the nearby trees dance. Perched beneath the dancing limbs of a peach tree, Jin savored the warmth that radiated from the sun.

A purr even rumbled in his chest. It would be two months until they would leave the continent for a woman they only heard about. In Jin's opinion it was ridiculous. She was just a woman. Even if she had defeated the evil half breed, Naraku, and even if she held the Shikon jewel at one point.

_**So what!**_

Lives would be lost! The land would be destroyed and stained with the blood of innocent people. All for the greed of one man.

It was sad. Jin would go with his brother, but the moment they would arrive, he would try to convince Feng that they should run. They can start new lives, right? Screw the army! He wasn't going to die for one mans greed! Jin wouldn't consider this running, he would call it self preservation.

His eyes opened, catching sight of the falling peach blossom. The soft petals fluttered in the breeze while it twisted and turned before landing in his palm.

"And when you sit quietly watching the sun rise and set

Listening to the waves sing,

Then 'Peace' comes to you."

Jin brought the blossom towards his nose, inhaling the sweet scent, and for that moment, he didn't feel so troubled. He _was_ at peace.

" Jin!"

Then at that moment his small peaceful moment was shattered. Opening his eyes he glanced towards his brother and perked an eyebrow. Sitting next to his brother, Feng shot him a wry look.

"More poetry brother?"

Jin's only reply was a shrug of his shoulders. With a sigh, Feng had combed his talons through his hair. It was frustrating that Jin didn't have his heart set into this. They both would be part of the greatest army ever when their lord would take this woman as his mate.

It would go down in history! Their names would be remembered for generations. Their clan would be honored for centuries! What demon wouldn't want that?

Feng had heard of the priestess that traveled through time. He would like to meet her, and see what was so special about her.

"Is it so wrong to prefer peace then to go to war?"

"You were not saying that when we were mere cubs." Came his exasperated reply.

Beyond annoyed with his twin, Jin had abruptly stood and raked his fingers through his hair. Growling in frustration he turned to Feng. "When we were cubs I didn't know any better! Now, things have changed."

What Jin had said was true. When they were cubs, things were different. Back then though their father was the one to raise them, and shower them with some affection. He had died trying to protect his family, and their mother hated them for it. Both brothers knew the only reason they were born was to follow their father's footsteps. Their own mother didn't want to have any cubs, but it had happened.

Of course, there were days that she tolerated them. As they grew up though, it had changed. When they were old enough to fend for themselves, their mother had tried to eat them. It never happened obviously. While they hid in the trees from her, a group of priests had stumbled upon the angry demoness.

Minutes went by, and neither brother had to look to know what had happened when a loud screech echoed in the area. The siblings could even taste the purifying energy that came from the humans.

After that, they were taken in by a group of people that served the lord of their lands. They were trained to fight, hunt, and to defend the innocent.

That was well over eighty years ago.

His brother stood and placed a comforting hand on Jin's shoulders. " We have only two more months before we leave. Put your mind at ease brother. Things will turn out well. You will see. Now come! It is time for some lunch, and I am famished! "

Feng gave Jin a wide smile, and it was hard not to return it. Then, they were both on their way to get some much needed food. After all, it had been a terribly long, and boring day.

* * *

"How are things progressing?"

"Well my lord, Feng is a excellent leader for the troops, and he doesn't suspect a thing. His brother, however, is an entirely different matter. He seems to be second guessing himself."

"His brother is weak, but he shall be of use to me. "

" How m'lord—if you don't mind me asking of course."

The reptilian retainer had asked with a low bow. Mikaboshi had tilted his head slightly, his eyes narrowing as he eyed the cowardly demon.

" He can be used to persuade the captain to continue on with his duties if he so chooses not to."

His advisor nodded in understanding. He was right. If Feng had refused for any reason to lead the army, his brother would be used to convince him otherwise. It wasn't exactly a full proof plan, but it was something.

Course the snake wasn't about to risk his life by saying that Makiboshi shouldn't under estimate Jin. Slowly the snake stood up, and exited the room his lord was occupying.

Folding his hands into the sleeves of his haori, Daisuke walked down the halls of the shoji temple they currently resided in. There was much to think on, especially with the up coming invasion. They had received some valuable information about the group from their spy.

Upon reaching his room, Daisuke opened the screen, then slid it closed once he was inside. Already set on the table was some hot green tea, as well as some parchment, and ink. Good. He needed to get his thoughts down, and with the fire burning near by, he would be able to destroy whatever he wrote. That would be good. He didn't need anyone snooping into his business, and finding out that he was starting to doubt Makiboshi.

Pouring himself some tea, he blew on the steaming cup before taking a sip. He savored the hot cup before setting it down, and grabbing his calligraphy brush. Holding his sleeve so ink wouldn't stain the silky fabric, he began to write down his thoughts on the parchment. Two pieces of paper later, and he was done, his mind wasn't so troubled by anymore. Tossing it into the flaming pit, Daisuke watched the paper burn, taking his thoughts with it. No one would know what he wrote, and he liked it that way.

* * *

Things were going along swimmingly. Kagome was starting to get the hang of using her powers, and controlling her beast. The taichi were getting along for the most part with SesshouMaru and Mei Ling.

Well…..except for InuYasha.

But that wasn't something new. No matter what, everyone knew they would always argue about one thing or another.

While soaking her troubles away in a hot spring, Kagome had sighed softly and glanced towards the starry sky. Clawed digits combed through her silken locks of hair while she watched stars shoot across the dark heavens.

" One month." She murmured while closing her eyes for a bit. Being a demon had its perks. One of them was the fact that she didn't need to rest as much. Another would be that her stamina was higher then a humans. She could run for miles and not even break a sweat. It was a reason why Mei Ling pushed her so hard while they trained. But there were things that Kagome did miss.

Like her family.

Just thinking about them had made her eyes mist. How were they doing? How was mama? Is Souta eating his vegetables, and still being a pest in school? Was grandpa still talking about crazy myths, and what not?

With a bitter laugh, Kagome had quickly wiped at her eyes, not wanting the salty scent to irritate her now sensitive nose.

"Guess he wasn't as crazy as we thought." She mumbled.

" Who?"

"AH!"

Squeaking in surprise, Kagome turned to eye Mei Ling while dipping lower into the water. Their eyes met, and Kagome sniffed. It was odd, having a little bit of a rivalry with someone, but it couldn't be helped. Landing gracefully on the branch that hung near the hot spring, Mei Ling had tilted her head, chocolate hues glancing down at the black inu curiously.

For a second, Kagome was irritated that she couldn't land as gracefully as Mei Ling, and she felt that Mei Ling knew where her thoughts had headed by the tiny smile.

Clearing her throat, Kagome had then sighed before turning her attention back to the sky.

"My grandfather."

"He is crazy?"

"No…Yes….Maybe." She finished lamely. How could she explain it without revealing TOO much information about the future. It was always hard to describe things about her time.

" He is not crazy?"

" It's complicated. I guess. Sometimes the things he says are totally outrageous you can't help but think he is crazy. But then some times the things he does say make sense. He always spoke about the Shikon Jewel as if it were real, about how demons actually lived, and about people with holy power." Mei Ling looked rather interested in what she was saying so she allowed Kagome to continued.

" I didn't exactly believe him. I mean, look, you know I don't come from this time, so you can understand when someone says those things you kinda want to think they are losing their marbles!"

"I see." Glancing at the elemental, Kagome had gave her a sheepish smile. Obviously her modern way of talking was lost upon the demoness.

" I didn't believe him when he said all those things, but I feel like I should have. Maybe if I did it would have prepared me all for this." She motioned with her hand at her surroundings.

" They are beyond your reach then?"

Kagome nodded.

" Once I made a wish on the jewel, the well had closed. I couldn't go back and see them. I know they are worried about me and probably wondering what happened to me. They are probably even thinking that I am most likely dead. I can't even tell them that I am a demon."

For the next hour or so, Kagome had stayed talking with Mei Ling. Telling her about her family 500 years into the future. She didn't go into to much information about everything, but Mei Ling did become curious about shopping, and video games.

Though Kagome was competition for SesshouMaru's affection, Mei Ling found that she was rather intelligent, and very kind. She could learn to like this girl.

As the dark blue sky gave way to the sun, it had begun to change to a soft orange, with red and purple, to the bright soft blue. The night was spent talking, or sitting in comfortable silence after Kagome's bath.

It was a new day.

"Come there is more training that needs to be done. We have relaxed enough."

With a groan, Kagome stood up and stretched her stiff muscles then followed Mei Ling towards the meadow. The flowers were in bloom, and it smelt absolutely divine!

"Okay, now what?"

"Now we fight!"

Charging towards Kagome, Mei Ling had raised her claws aiming for her competitors neck.

A/N: Sorrrryyyyy for the long wait. I had lost my mojo, but things are starting to get back on track. The poem spoken by Jin isn't mine. In fact, I can't even remember where I found it. -sheepish grin- Love you all 3


End file.
